


Just a little fun, Mister Flur

by HomicidalTeaBreak



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalTeaBreak/pseuds/HomicidalTeaBreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thrilling sequel to 'Just a little fun, Mister Hutter'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little fun, Mister Flur

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of complete fiction.  
> I do not claim any of this to be true because as we all know, none of it is.  
> If anyone who is mentioned or portrayed in this fiction sees it, just know I'm sorry and that I am not making light of personal matters, legal matters nor any relationship issues of those mentioned. As I said before, I don't believe this happened. Most information was acquired through Wolfgang Flür's book on how the people acted and what they did (this includes the parties), weather he was bull shitting or not, I guess I'll never know. Some however is my own invention. Sorry.  
> If you have nothing nice to say in the comments, say nothing at all because I'll skim over it with a due sense of boredom. I frankly don't see why you'd bother.

Wolfgang snuggled down in his covers, the hotel bed was incredibly comfy, like sleeping in a toasty cloud. He was unusually the first one in bed, the others were still out in some club. As much as he would have loved to join, the thick white duvet called to him to make a cave and live in the warm for perhaps another 2 years. The door to the room opened, making a soft click as it did. He assumed Karl had gotten back and didn't make the effort to greet him. Him and Karl always shared a room so it was only natural for him to think so, but when the person who entered the room began to crawl onto the bed, he jolted up right staring into the face of the intruder.

Ralf's first instinct was to grab Wolfgang by his wrists and pin him down. "Ah." He muttered, taking his hands away, "Sorry." "You're probably in the wrong room." The younger man was breathless at this act, he would have been more accepting of the action had his friend not given off the strong sent of alcohol. "I am definitely in the right room..." Ralf smiled, pushing his hair back as if there was a hair out of place. "I swapped keys with Karl."  
"Why?"  
"A few reasons.."  
Wolfgang sat up, keeping the covers mainly over himself, the cold of the outside begging him to wrap himself back up in his little cocoon of warmth. "Tell me at least one of those reasons before I kick you out."  
Ralf laughed, "you're so cold."  
"Yeah I am." The other replied, crossing his arms, more in a last ditch attempt to get warm than an expression of his annoyance.

In hardly what could be called a moment, Ralf shot forward, managing to plant a short lived kiss on Wolfgang's mouth. Naturally the younger man tore himself away as fast as he could, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He hissed, not wanting to shout for fear of anyone else hearing through the thin hotel walls. "Call it payback." Ralf smiled in reply.  
Memories sprang back of a time shortly before they went on tour, the kiss the two had shared, the one night of passion and absolute ecstasy. Wolfgang blushed at the thought, how desperate he had been just to share even a kiss with his friend, surely Ralf didn't still dwell on this short lived love affair... He bit his lip, now this could end up incredibly fun.

"The tables have turned as the saying goes.." He began in a smooth voice, just touching his fingers to Ralf's shoulder, "You can't get enough of me can you..?" Ralf made a noise of desperation, it was quite a sudden change from the usual cool attitude he wore. The noise was quick, just about held in by their mouths connecting again. This time the younger man accepted it, kissing back with a small groan of his own, no longer caring for the taste of strong alcohol that stuck to the inside of Ralf's mouth. He pulled away, panting slightly. Looking into his friends eyes he couldn't help but grin, the cool blue eyes filled with desire and lust. "Look at you..." He whispered, "You really need this don't you..?"  
Ralf nodded slightly, like an obedient puppy barely containing his urge to play.  
"You need me.. I can see it in your eyes, your face, and..." As he spoke, the older man moved forward for another kiss, but Wolfgang moved his hand fast in between Ralf's legs, groping the bulging prize that was barely holding under the tight trousers he wore, "this.." He almost gasped out the word, watching as Ralf jolted to a stop inches away from him. The older man grit his teeth, giving a small grunt as he tried to move again. Wolfgang almost giggled with the satisfaction of having Ralf wrapped tightly round his finger. He began to move his hand, rubbing the spot gently, seeing the lust in Ralf's face as he bit his lip, closing his eyes as he pressed against the pleasuring hand.

Wolfgang rose to his knees, duvet barely covering him. The other man slipped a hand around his waist, pulling him against his chest, and began kissing his neck. Soft and gentle kisses that quickly began to grow heated as Wolfgang slipped his hand into his friends trousers.  
Ralf's kisses got lower, slowly making his way down to Wolfgang's chest. "What are you up to..?" The younger of the two muttered, somewhat breathless. Ralf's hips moved, rejecting the hand that had been caressing him for the last minute or two as he continued kissing down Wolfgang's chest, past his stomach and lastly, around his hips. In a single rough movement, Wolfgang's legs were pulled out from under him, making him fall onto the pillows. His legs were tugged to rest on Ralf's feminine shoulders and the gentle, teasing kisses continued on far more sensitive parts. The youngest of the two covered his mouth in a feeble attempt to hold back his whimpering at the kisses. But he couldn't hold back for long as Ralf's mouth closed around him.

Curse him for being so good at these power struggles in bed, he always had to be top dog. In a small bout of frustration, Wolfgang shifted his hips, pushing them up into the older man's mouth. For a moment he grinned, childishly proud of his actions. That is until he noticed no change in Ralf's position, he didn't react. After a moment he moved, sliding himself through Wolfgang's legs, wrapping them around his hips. the younger of the two gasped, Ralf's body pressed up against him, hands stroking up his body forcing a shiver up his spine. His hands were pinned above his head, he closed his eyes, breathing ragged as he accepted his fate. The hot breath on his neck causing him to melt under Ralf's control.

\---

He woke up to kisses being planted on his neck, for a moment he was lost as to who was pressing up against him. Wolfgang shifted and gave a small staged yawn. The grip on his hip grew tighter, causing him to bite his lip ever so slightly.   
"I see I got drunk again." Came Ralf's voice from his neck, the words vibrating just enough to send a shiver up his spine.  
"You did." Wolfgang replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "Good morning." He spoke as he turned his head back to the man he had spent the night with. Ralf's lips drew their attention away from the man's neck and pressed it instead against Wolfgang's own. The younger of the two turned over, laying on his back to look up at the man hovering above him. When the kiss parted, Wolfgang raised a hand to neatly tuck a stray hair behind the other's ear, "I'm unsure I can forgive you for your drunken behaviour."  
Ralf gave a smile, as if it were a challenge, "if I kissed you more, would you forgive me then?"  
The younger man hummed, "perhaps.." 

With that, his mouth was seized and a long, deep kiss surfaced. Wolfgang couldn't resist wrapping his arms around the other's neck, fingers tangling in the short, soft brown hair. Ralf wasn't much better, his hands wondered, stroking the other's sides and hips, pulling them up to get hold of his ass, giving it a small squeeze that offered a satisfying gasp that almost broke their kiss. Wolfgang tugged on the hair in his hands, "behave.." He spoke, managing to get their faces apart for a single word before they were joined once again. 

A knock on the hotel door broke apart their fun. Wolfgang moved to go answer it but was pulled back, "it's probably just the cleaners." He assured the other, but Ralf wasn't convinced and didn't let go, "wouldn't be." He spoke in a hushed tone, "I put the do not disturb sign on the door." Another knock, this time louder.  
"Well, whoever it is is getting impatient." Wolfgang broke away, slipping on something to cover his modesty. Ralf gathered up his clothes from the night before and made his way to the bathroom. At the door stood Florian, dressed and ready to face another day on tour. "You haven't seen Ralf, have you?" He said, his tone a little nervous, "Me and Karl are getting a little worried."  
"Oh." Wolfgang smiled, "you could have just called, he's in the bathroom. Him and Karl must have got their keys mixed up."


End file.
